Rotary compaction presses may be employed in the compression of powders or granulates into a shaped solid form. For example, the powders or granulates may be fed into a plurality of die bores in a die table of the rotary compaction press. The powders or granulates may then be compressed between an upper punch and a lower punch into a shaped form, and subsequently discharged from the die bore. Often, a plurality of upper punches are provided, each axially aligned with one of a plurality of lower punches. Each of the upper punches and lower punches are seated within a corresponding punch guide and are moved axially within the punch guide by control cams. Such rotary compaction presses may be used, for example, in the pharmaceutical manufacturing industry for tablet manufacturing.